


Would You Sneak Me A Wristband?

by heartsliesnpeterick



Series: And Then I Found You [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Everyone's got a soulmate, most of Pete's friends have found theirs. Problem is Pete's soul mark is so vague he can't figure out who his is.  As fate may have it he meets someone that according to his soul mark isn't his soul mate. Pete doesn't care...now he's just gotta charm his doctor.ORthe soul mark Peterick doctor/patient au no one asked for : DFor Be My Peterick Valentine 2021!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: And Then I Found You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2021





	Would You Sneak Me A Wristband?

**Author's Note:**

> So with this challenge completed, I have officially been back into bandom for a year. Well I should say I've been active in bandom for a year =D I'm happy to be back. I hope you all enjoy this Happy Valentines! (even though it's a day late my computer was a douche and crashed while i typed this =D)

“Or Don’t Stump what?!” Pete frowned as he looked at the purple sparkling words on his arm. He knew he was weird, none of his other friends’ soul marks were in purple glitter ink nor were they so vague. He yawned as he spun around on roller skates in a neon green crop top and shorts while his friend Joe texted on his phone.

“Sometimes Pete, I question if you’re an adult at all.”   
  
“I’m plenty adult.” Whatever Joe had said in response got lost as Pete crashed into a wall. When Pete woke up he felt oxygen pulsating in his nose. He felt hands, gentler than he expected (Pete had a lot of experience with hospitals) examing him.

When he opened his eyes and focused he saw gentle blue eyes behind black-framed glasses. He felt a rush of heat radiate from his mark.

“I see you’re awake Mr. Wentz, do you know where you are?”

“Hospital, call me Pete, what happened to me?”

“Mild concussion, you’ll be okay now. I’ll keep you a few hours for observation.”

He looked at his doctor’s; or was it his nurse he looked so young; nametag, P. Vaughn MD. He also caught a glimmer of purple ink just peeking out from under his watch. Pete was always a believer in go big or go home. 

“When do you get off work Dr. Vaughn?” Even if there was a chance that this wasn’t his soulmate Pete wanted to take a chance. Joe and all his other friends were teasing him about spending another Valentine’s alone. Easy for them to say they all found their soulmates thanks to not having VAGUE MARKS!   
  
“Seven, why do you ask?”   
  
Pete gave a cheeky smile in return.”Because I’d love to take you out as Valentine’s Date.”

His doctor raised his eyebrow. “What if I told you I don’t date patients?”   
  
“I won’t be your patient then, I’ll be discharged.”   
  
He swore his doctor rolled his eyes. “Fine meet me at Suitehearts cafe at 7:15 but not in that neon monstrosity.”

  
  


Pete had been discharged and was currently babbling to Joe during the car ride home. “Hey, Joe can you give me a ride to B’s house? I need date advice and no offense you no nothing how to whoo a dude.”   
  
“Hey, I can whoo anyone! But sure I’ll bring you to Brendon’s.”   
  
When Pete knocked on Brendon’s door he was greeted by Brendon wearing a crop top, shorts, and glitter pink lip gloss. “Yo Pete, sup? And what are you wearing?!”   
  
“Joe and I were skating and this is my best dressed. That’s beside the point. I have a date tonight and needed help. I couldn’t help ask Joe.”   
  
“True he’d tell you to wear whatever and get high then regret your choices later. Alright, tell me about him.”

“Well I don’t know much, he was my er doc today but my soul mark flared at his touch and I could see the same shade of glitter purple under his wrist. So even though his last name doesn’t match, I’m going for it.”   
  
“So you know zero about him?”   
  
  
“Umm, he’s cute, a bit sarcastic, and a doctor.”

“Do you even know his name?”   
  
“Just his last name, I don’t even know if he’s into guys but I have to take a chance.”   
  
Brendon rolled his eyes. “Let’s see what I can come up with.”

It took over two hours for Brendon to decide on an outfit finally deciding on jeans and a short-sleeve button-down shirt. “Make sure you don’t cream your jeans Wentz, I like these.”

“What am I? A teenage boy that’s desperate?”   
  
“Yes, now get going. Suitehearts cafe is a decent walk from here.”   
  
Pete walked towards the cafe and noticed a small line queuing for it. “Hey are you all in line for coffee?” Pete had heard the coffee at Suitehearts cafe was amazing but this line was a bit over the top.

“No, we’re all in line to see the performance at 8, duh.”

Pete didn’t question it and stood in the other line when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “This way I know the owner so I have my own entrance.” Pete was staring at his doctor from earlier who had ditched the scrubs for skinny jeans and a button-up top. Sneakers were now boots and the lab coat was now a cardigan. 

Pete couldn’t stop himself. “Wow, you look stunning...um….”   
  
He got a blush and eye roll in return. “Thank you and my name’s Patrick. I’m glad to see in non-neon clothes as well.”

Pete laughed if Patrick only knew that originally Brendon had wanted to dress Pete in a bright neon muscle tank to show off his arm muscles and tattoos. Pete had remembered what Patrick had said about the neon skate suit.

“I didn’t want to scare you away we’re just getting to know each other. So when you’re not saving lives what are you doing?”

They both sat down at a table close to the stage and a tattooed man came over. “The usual Patrick?”   
  
“Green tea with lemon, I want to avoid dairy.”   
  
“Oh that’s right and you?” The tattooed guy turned to Pete.   
  
“Mocha frappe please and thank you.” 

As the server walked away Patrick started to speak. “Usually I’m here listening to the live performances. Music is what drives me but no one wants to hear about that. Most people just see me as a mild-mannered doctor and that’s okay. I’m not an interesting story. Besides music, I’ll stay up at my apartment teaching myself languages. Enough about me, what about you? When you’re not skating around in atrocious neon outfits and flirting with your doctor what are you doing?”

  
  


Pete didn’t care if Patrick was who his soul mark was talking about, he was invested in Patrick now he was incredible. Clearing his throat he looked as their drinks were brought over.

“Thanks, Andy, now then Pete you were about to tell me about yourself.”

“Oh yes sorry, well by profession I’m a lawyer but my real passion is writing.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up a bit. “Yeah? I was expecting you to say it was skating or something.”

They both laughed softly, all tension melting away just like it would between soulmates, but Pete’s soulmate’s last name was Stump according to his soul mark and Patrick’s last name was Vaughn. Patrick seemed to sense something was wrong with Pete. “What’s up? Did I offend you? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“No it’s not that, just a feeling don’t worry about it. So you like music? So do I, had a few bands back in the day never took off so I finished law school. Since that makes me miserable I do menace things. Guess it can’t all be bad it lead me to you.”

Patrick turned a delicious red apple color. “Um thanks…” He checked his watch and made a shocked face. “Hey sorry to cut this short but I have to help set up for the music performance here, we can continue this though, I’m usually not this bold but I feel something special with you.”

Pete blushed when Patrick’s soft lips touched his cheek and he eagerly awaited his return. The hell with soul marks, Patrick was his soulmate.

“Alright, Suitehearts cafe, give it up for the one and only Patrick Stump.” Pete’s heart sank, his soulmate was here after all, possibly. The last name matched anyways. On the stage stood a guy in a bright red suit with bright blue hair. When he turned around there was no mistaking those eyes. That was  _ his _ Patrick. Pete would ask questions later. For the moment he let Patrick sing like  _ an angel _ After the show he met up with Patrick Vaughn. His hair was back to the sandy blonde from earlier, his glasses were back and the crazy red suit was gone. His watch was also gone and Pete saw in purple glitter ink on Patrick’s wrist, ‘Hold me tight, Wentz.’ Pete’s eyes went wide when he saw it.

“Why did you stay despite your soul marks last name being different than the name I go by? For the record Stump is my last name, I use my mom’s last name in the medical field and wear a blue wig to hide who I am, most of my co-workers are douche bags.”

  
  


“I didn’t give up because I felt something with you, to hell with what fate said. Sometimes we take chances, now can I kiss you properly?”

Patrick nodded and as Pete kissed Patrick sweetly their soul marks glowed before fading away as they were no longer needed.   
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave me love if you liked it? ^3^ come talk to me on tumblr (heartsliesnpeterick.tumblr.com)


End file.
